No Me Olvides
by natykmoon
Summary: Hace más de 200 años se llevo acabo una historia de amor inconclusa, que pasaría si 210 años más tarde, el destino quisiera concluirla y si la historia se repitiera o no, entra y averígualo
1. Chapter 1

**NO ME OLVIDES**

**H**ace más de 200 años se llevo acabo una historia de amor inconclusa, que pasaría si 210 años más tarde, el destino quisiera concluirla y si la historia se repitiera o no

**El diario de la tatarabuela**

**H**ola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 10 años, pelo castaño, corto, ojos verdes, mi piel es blanca, vivo con mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermano mayor; hoy tengo la tarea de limpiar toda la casa, no es que fuera muy grande, en el piso de abajo se encuentra: la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el cuarto de lavado, el estudio que se encuentra en el sótano, en el segundo piso se encuentran las tres habitaciones y un pequeño armario, este tenía unas escaleras que daban al ático. Así que hoy me tocaba hacer el aseo general de mi casa, mi madre me había pedido el favor de limpiar el ático, cosa que nunca había hecho. Eso era porque hay habitaciones, como el ático y el estudio de papá que está en el sótano que me dan mucho miedo, y como no, dicen que entre más antigua sea una casa, puede tener fantasmas, yo sé que es algo imposible de creer en pleno 2010, pero mi casa tiene más de 200 años, bueno 210 para ser exactos, la compraron mis tataratatarabuelos, cuando llegaron a Japón, la verdad no se mucho de la historia de mi familia, solo que ellos vinieron en la fecha de 1800, de algún lugar de Europa, por eso tengo ojos verdes, que no son muy normales en los rasgos característicos de los orientales.

Había acabado de hacer el aseo del primer nivel de mi casa, el estudio de papá lo organicé lo más rápido que pude, estar allí me producía escalofríos, subí al segundo nivel, empecé por el cuarto de mis padres, este no era muy grande, tenía una cama doble, un pequeño tocador donde mamá ponía sus perfumes y joyas, dos mesitas de noche a cada costado de la cama, y un closet un poco más grande, ya que mamá tenía muchos vestidos, zapatos y accesorios debido a que trabajaba como modelo, así que muchos de los diseñadores le regalaban prendas exclusivas para que ella las usara; mientras limpiaba empecé a escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes del ático.

¡Qué miedo! y ahora, yo estaba sola, y si era un fantasma que haría, pero peor aun que fuera un ladrón que había entrado por el ático, tome la escoba y con mucho valor y miedo me dispuse a ir, me acerque lentamente a la puerta, la abrí, jale una cuerda que se encontraba en el techo, una pequeña escalera bajo por donde había jalado la cuerda, me dispuse a subir, ya cuando estaba arriba, no pude ver nada, todo estaba muy oscuro, y tenía muchos baúles, espejos cubiertos por telas, estaba muy sucio, habían cuadros, esculturas y había un pequeño escritorio que daba a la ventana y una silla con el espaldar alto; empecé a caminar lentamente por el ático, seguía sosteniendo la escoba en caso de que algo o alguien se me acercara, esta vez escuche como algo se caía, mire en la dirección del sonido, pero no vi nada, me acerque más y vi que había sido un baúl que se había caído, era de un tono blanco, ya casi gris por el polvo, no era muy grande, me agache para levantarlo, lo puse en su puesto, pero vi que en la tapa de arriba traía una placa dorada, la limpie para ver que decía; allí en la placa, escrito dejaba ver unas letras muy delicadas, que decía:

**_-Sakura Jones-_**

Si no estaba mal este bebía ser de mi tataratatarabuela, no pensé que hubieran cosas tan viejas en el ático, sentí un poco mas de curiosidad así que lo abrí, allí habían vestidos, los saque y me puse uno, la verdad eran vestidos muy parecidos a los de las películas de Jane Austen, este era hermoso, blanco, con pequeñas flores, de color rosado, y una cinta del mismos tono de las flores, deje el vestido a un lado y seguí indagando en el baúl, allí en el fondo había un libro, la pasta era en cuero, de un tono café, quise abrir el libro pero no pude, estaba cerrado, vi que necesitaba una llave, pero no la vi por ningún lado, así que busque mas en el cofre, intentando encontrarla, pero no la vi, disgustada de tanta oscuridad me dirigí a la ventana para abrirla y que entrara luz, haber si con eso podría ver si no estaba dentro de algún vestido, pero antes de que me diera vuelta sentí que alguien caminaba allí adentro conmigo, muerta del susto, pero con un poco de curiosidad gire lentamente la cabeza, allí en el mueble se encontraba una mujer, de pelo castaño largo, y ondulado, traía el vestido que yo había visto, no pude ver su cara, y con sus finos dedos jugaba con un pequeño corazón, que colgaba de una cadena que tenía en su cuello, yo la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, y ella me miro y pude ver que era muy parecida a mí, solo que esta debía tener unos veintiséis años, ella pronuncio algunas palabras muy bajito que no pude escuchar de la impresión, no supe en qué momento todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando reacción estaba tirada en el piso del ático y estaba más oscuro que antes, debido a que ya era tarde y el sol se empezaba a esconderse, muerta del susto corrí hasta la salida, baje las escaleras, abrí la puerta sin fijarme en nada, solo quería correr hasta mi habitación y pensar mejor lo que había ocurrido allí arriba, pero cuando salí de ese armario me tropecé con mi hermano.

-Oye monstruo que te pasa, mira por donde andas- me dijo seriamente, yo usualmente le pelearía por haberme llamado monstruo, pero la verdad estaba tan asustada que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, touya no era bobo, así que se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

-Sakura, que te pasa, te vez pálida estas bien- me pregunto con un poco de preocupación

**-N**o, no, no- logre pronunciar mientras me ponía llorar

-Sakura, que paso- me dijo mientras me abrazaba, y me llevaba hasta el piso de abajo, allí se encontraban mis padres, quien también me vieron con preocupación, ya que yo no paraba de llorar.

La verdad es que siempre le había tenido miedo a los fantasmas, y que eso me pasara justo a mí, pero tampoco le diría a mi familia porque, para la época en la que vivimos eso era tener alucinaciones, y no quería que me creyeran loca, así que me calme y deje de llorar; Estábamos sentados en la sala y mamá me llevo un poco de té, ellos me siguieron preguntando que me había pasado pero seguí sin decirles, así que opte por contar la verdad a medias, les dije que había ido al ático a arreglar, y que me había caído y que como siempre le temí al ático me asuste mucho, ellos aceptaron mi historia, pero sin creerme nada, me conocían más que yo misma, así que era difícil engañarlos.

Subí sin muchos ánimos a mi habitación, mi familia subió detrás mío, aun seguían preocupados, entre a mi habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta me asegure de decirles que todo estaba bien, ellos siguieron sin creer mucho en mis palabras, pero me dejaron tranquila, me puse mi pijama para dormir, y me acosté, no sé en qué momento me hundí en un sueño, en el estaba una hermosa muchacha, tenía el pelo castaño, en ondas pero lo tenia recogido, el vestido era largo, hasta el piso, el cuello era redondo, mangas cortas, corte imperio, que era demarcado por una cinta rosada, que se anudaba en la parte de atrás y de ahí caía al suelo, el vestido era blanco con muchas pequeñas rosas, de color rosado pálido estampadas, era la misma chica que vi en el ático, pero no sentía miedo, estaba parada en algo que parecía un balcón, y jugaba con el dije de su collar, me miro con un rostro lleno de lagrimas, se veía que sufría pero no sabía por qué, entonces volvió a repetir lo mismo que había dicho en el ático, pero que yo no había escuchado, "_vuelve shaoran, vuelve a mi" _durante el resto del sueño ni hizo nada mas sino repetir la misma oración; me levante asustada, quien era shaoran, quien era esa mujer, estaba agitada, así que decidí ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina, pero cuando me levante de mi cama sentí que algo frio y pequeño me rozaba la piel del cuello, fije mi vista en un pequeño objeto plateado que colgaba de mi cuello, lo tome con la mano, para ser poco creíble, era el collar, el collar de la mujer de mis sueños, pero que quería decir esto, seguía soñando, o estaba en medio de una pesadilla, me quite el collar lo más rápido que pude, lo vote al piso y corrí hasta la habitación de mis padres, me metí en la cama, mamá me sintió, pero no pregunto nada solo me abraso y consintió la cabeza, hasta que me quede dormida.

Cuando amaneció mi mamá me acompaño hasta mi habitación, como no había nada ella me dejo hay sola, fui hasta mi cama y allí en el piso botado estaba el collar, así que no había sido un sueño, yo tenía el collar, pero porque, decidí dejar así y me dirigía a bañarme, y luego a vestirme, tome el collar del suelo y lo metí en mi bolsillo, hoy también todos en mi casa se irían, y yo debería seguir con mi trabajo de limpieza, cuando ellos se fueron, subí a terminar de arreglar el cuarto de mis padres, luego pase al de touya, lo bueno de este cuarto era que el siempre ha sido muy ordenado, así que no me iba a dar trabajo, mientras que limpia la habitación los ruidos en el ático se volvieron a escuchar, esta vez sentí más miedo aun, pero había algo que me incitaba a mirar, así que tome valor y volví a subir, ya allí vi que en el escritorio estaba el libro del baúl, pero que yo recordara los había dejado dentro de este, me acerque al escritorio, y tome el libro, vi que la cerradura tenia forma de dos corazones unidos uno al lado del otro, entonces saque el collar que era en forma de un corazón, lo mire y me di cuenta que se podía abrir por el centro de un costado, al hacer esto quedaban dos corazones unidos de un lado, y caí en cuenta de el cierre, lo lleve al libro y este encajo, haciendo que el broche del libro se abriera, decidida a todo lo abrí, todas sus páginas estaban escritas, pero el idioma en que se encontraba no era japonés, era inglés; una de las ventajas de tener un padre arqueólogo, era que este conocía muchos idiomas, y así mismo te los enseña, el siempre había dicho que el inglés era importante, por eso desde que nací me lo enseño como segundo idioma, no lo hablaba a la perfección aun, pero si lo suficiente, para entender lo escrito en el libro. Así que sin más decidí empezar a leer.

**01 de enero de 1840**

_Hola mi nombre es Sakura Jones, hoy es primero de enero de 1840 y a mis 65 años de edad, y sintiendo como la muerte se aproxima, he decidido realizar un sueño, que por varias circunstancias nunca lo había podido hacer; siempre quise ser escritora, pero para le época en que vivo, no es algo que se vea bien en una mujer, y más alguien que no tiene el dinero, para vivir como escritor, así que antes de morir me gustaría escribir, y como no, empezando con la historia de mi vida._

_Nací el 15 de febrero de 1775, mi padre George jones, era un abogado inglés, muy rico, quien en uno de sus viajes a Japón, se había enamorado de una hermosa mujer japonesa Yui, se la había llevado a Londres con él, y allí se habían casado, poco tiempo después naci, no éramos gente pobre, gracias al trabajo de mi padre vivíamos bien, mi madre era muy cariñosa. En esta familia solo éramos los tres, ya que mamá no tuvo más hijos, en cuanto a parientes lejanos nunca los conocí, la familia de mi madre nunca aprobó, su matrimonio y papá era hijo único, así que al morir sus padres él se quedo solo._

_Papá nos consentía mucho, le daba gusto a mamá en todo, hasta que ella enfermo y murió cuando yo tenía 7 años, papá siempre se mostro compresivo y cariñoso conmigo después de la muerte de mamá, pero siempre se le notaba el dolor de su ausencia, pasaron tres años desde la muerte de mamá, un día mi padre me dijo que quería que yo aprendiera a ser una señorita educada, y que por eso me había inscrito en un internado para señoritas, acepte ir allí. El colegio internado era hermoso, muy grande y amplio, papá pago por la mejor habitación y pidió que se me diera lo mejor, y lo que yo quisiera, así no tendría que extrañar tanto mi hogar, antes de despedirse prometió que nos escribiríamos todos los días._

_En efecto en este colegio aprendías muchas cosas, como: aprender a montar a caballo, como sentarse en una mesa, como hablar educadamente, nos enseñaban a pintar, de preferencia porcelana, nos enseñaban a tejer, a tocar el piano, entre muchas cosas más. Como todo estaba el grupo de las alumnas arrogantes, niñas que siempre intentaban pasar por encima de quien sea, las profesoras que llenaban el colegio de reglas, no puedes hacer esto, no puedes hacer aquello, extrañaba mi hogar y a mi padre, siempre le escribía pidiéndole que volviera por mí, así pasaron varios meses, las clases se empezaban a poner monótonas, lo único bueno eran mis amigas, y gracias a mi gran imaginación, me gustaba inventar cuentos mágicos, con príncipes y hechiceros malos, a mis amigas les gustaba esto y siempre nos reuníamos en el jardín para escucharme contar una historia nueva._

_La semanas siguieron pasando y desde hacía varios días no tenía noticias de mi padre, llevaba un buen tiempo sin escribir, pensé que de pronto estaba ocupado con su trabajo, y vendría para mi cumpleaños que sería en dos días, pero mi cumpleaños llego y no fue nadie, solo el abogado de papá pero no supe que hacia ahí, mientras él hablaba con la directora, mis amigas y yo jugábamos a echarnos crema del pastel, cuando de un momento a otro entro la directora, ordeno a las niñas que se fueran a sus habitaciones, y me pidió que la acompañara a su despacho._

_-Señorita Smith, pasa algo malo-pregunte_

_-Señorita Jones, me temo que tengo que darle una mala noticia- me dijo fríamente_

_-Señorita Jones, me temo que debo informarle que su padre, esta en bancarrota, y que al verse sin dinero decidió suicidarse, dejándola a usted sola y en la calle, como sus gastos aquí no han sido pagados, yo me apropiare de sus cosas, para venderlas y asi recuperar el dinero perdido, pero al usted no tener familia quedara en la calle, valla a su habitación y pongase el vestido negro mas sencillo que tenga, no se puede llevar nada, dentro de poco pediré a alguien que la lleve a un orfanato, asi por lomeno tendrá donde dormir-me dijo_

_Yo hice una reverencia y Sali sin decir nada, pero que decir a mis 10 años y estaba sola, amaba a mi padre y se había ido sin mas, subi a mi habitancion en silencio y hize lo que la señorita Smith me dijo, en ningún momento llore, ella llego por mi a mi habitación, me dejo conservar una muñeca de porcelana, que me había regalado mi padre, cuando mamá murió. A las afueras del colegio me esperaba un coche, estaba destartalado y olia mal, y traia a muchos mas niños con el, yo subi, y el coche empezó a andar, después de un largo camino llegamos, a lo que parecía una casa de tres pisos, pequeña, estaba muy abandonada, una señora de edad y de rostro severo nos recibió de la forma más fría que pudo, no indico a cada quien su habitación, eso sí habían habitaciones hasta con diez niños en cada una, como en el cuarto de las niñas no cabían mas, me dio un pequeño cuarto en el ático, este tenía una ventana, que daba al jardín, tenía muchas tablas del techo rotas por donde se filtraba el agua, todo el cuarto era de madera, y en el techo habían vigas donde se posaban algunas palomas, también habían ratones, tenia telarañas y mucho polvo, ella me dio una vela, y antes de cerrar la puerta me dijo "bienvenida, a tu palacio, princesa" sin más cerró la puerta, mientras bajaba las escaleras muerta de la risa, allí había una cama torcida, y traía un colchón duro, este estaba mojado, y tenía residuos de las palomas, así que me senté en el piso, allí encontré un pequeño candelabro donde puse la vela, me acosté en un pequeño espacio, del suelo de madera, que no estaba mojada, y por fin pude llorar, llorar amargamente, mi padre y mi madre se habían ido, y no me habían llevado con ellos, ahora estaba sola y con un futuro incierto__._

_**GRACIAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA**_

_**Notas de la autora: no pues para decir que con el termino de tataratatarabuela, me reciero a la abuela, de la abuela, de la abuela, de la abuela, de la abuela.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NO ME OLVIDES**

**SAKUR JONES, MIS SUEÑOS PARECEN REALES**

Me encontraba sentada en el piso del ático leyendo el libro cuando, se empezaron a escuchar pasos, con cierta curiosidad gire mi cabeza hacia la dirección del sonido y allí parada buscando algo en un baúl estaba ella, saco algo que no pude ver y se dirigió a la silla de espaldar alto y de color blanco donde se sentó; estaba ella, tan hermosa, pero tan triste, siempre triste, sus ojos dejaban ver lagrimas, y esta vez en su regazo descansaba una muñeca, estaba sucia y se veía vieja, además parecía como si le hubieran intentado prender fuego porque parte de su rostro que parecía porcelana, estaba oscuro, parte del vestido y el pelo quemados, y tenía una marca de haber sido rota, pues tenía las fracturas de la porcelana en la frente.

Allí permanecí sentada, no podía moverme, ni pronunciar palabra alguna, ella en cambio se movió en su silla, levanto los pies y se encogió allí, abrazando la muñeca, entonces volteo a verme

-_sofie, mi pobre sofie- me dijo, y de sus ojos verdes empezaron a salir lagrimas_

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba en el ático pero mientras estaba escuchando lo que me decía, escuche el grito de mamá quien acaba de llegar y me llamaba, gire la cabeza en dirección de la puerta, pero no pude decir nada.

_-Papá no me dejes, llévame contigo, papá- volvió a decir pero esta vez, su voz sonaba quebrada por el llanto._

Entonces gire de nuevo en dirección de la chica de la silla, y ya no estaba, ni ella, ni su muñeca, mamá volvió a llamarme, y esta vez respondí, me levante del suelo, cerré el libro, lo puse en el escritorio y guarde el collar en mi bolsillo, para volver más tarde o mañana a continuar con la historia, la verdad es que aunque sintiera miedo, también tenía una gran curiosidad, baje de inmediato del ático y fui hasta donde mi mamá.

La noche llego y como siempre nos reunimos en la mesa para cenar todos en familia, alimentada por la curiosidad de lo acontecido en el diario de Sakura, decidí preguntarle a papá si él sabía algo.

-Papá-

-Si dime, pequeña Sakura- me dijo

-papá tú que sabes de la abuela que compro la casa-

-Solo lo que me conto tu abuelo, porque- me pregunto

-curiosidad, las casa antiguas siempre tienen una historia que contar-

-La verdad no se mucho, solo que la abuela se llamaba Sakura jones, ella compro la casa cuando llego a Japón en el año de 1800, tenía 26 años en ese momento, ella venia de Londres, de que fue su vida antes de llegar no sé, mi padre tampoco lo sabía, mi abuelo tampoco, según sospecho ella huía de algo que al llegar compro esta casa y tres años más tarde se caso con tu abuelo Yue Kinomoto, quien era 5 años mayor que ella, el provenía de una familia adinerada, pero por petición de ella decidieron quedarse en esta casa, de este matrimonio tuvieron un hijo varón; el abuelo Yue murió 10 años después de su matrimonio, al a ver nacido un hijo varón, el heredaría el dinero de su padre así que, la abuela Sakura y el no pasarían necesidades, la abuela murió el 28 de enero de 1840, a sus 65 años, y eso es todo lo que se- me dijo

-Hoy estamos a 20 de enero, ósea que en 8 días será 28 de enero, y cumplirá 170 años desde su muerte, verdad- le pregunte un poco nerviosa, pensando en que esa sería la razón de que su espíritu empezara a rondar por la casa

-Pequeña Sakura, los fantasmas no existen, así que no te preocupes- me dijo adivinando que yo estaría preocupada por eso

-Además los monstruos son amigos íntimos de los fantasmas- me dijo touya en forma de burla

-Ya te he dicho que yo no soy un monstruo- le dije, mientras me acercaba para darle una patada

-Touya, deja de molestar a tu hermana- le dijo mamá mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a ese

La noche concluyo sin más, mis padres se quedaron conversando en la sala, touya y yo subimos al segundo piso, el entro a su habitación y yo a la mía, ya allí adentro fui hasta mi escritorio, allí había un cofre y guarde allí el collar, fui a mi armario saque mi pijama, y me la puse, y entre en mi cama, ya después de estar pensando un rato que fue lo que le paso a la abuela Sakura, entonces no supe en qué momento me dormí, y otra vez volví a soñar, pero esta vez era una niña, tenía el pelo castaño, muy ondulado, caían en rizos, tenía los ojos verdes, la piel blanca, traía un vestido de un tono blanco con encaje, estaba en lo que parecía un salón de baile, del techo colgaba una hermosa lámpara clásica, todo parecía muy dorado y elegante; pero allí parado también con una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor y ternura estaba un hombre, era alto, delgado, de pelo castaño, ojos verdes, traía un traje muy elegante de un tono negro, como mucho diría que tenía unos 36 años, la pequeña niña se acerco y él, le dijo " _te gustaría bailar esta pequeña pieza conmigo, mi hermosa princesa_" ella inmediatamente acepto, el, la tomo en sus brazos y empezó a girar con ella por todo el salón, mientras reían mucho, se veían muy felices. No supe en qué momento, el baile termino, pero ahora parecía un sitio oscuro, y la niña que podría decir se parecía mucho a mi, solo que con ropas antiguas, y el pelo más largo y ondulado, tenía los ojos empañados en lagrimas, me señalo unas puertas de madera, yo fui hasta allá, con un poco de nervios empuje la puerta, y entre con mucho cuidado, este sitio era un gran estudio, con mucho libreros y libros, aun costado había una chimenea muy grande y en medio de este estudio , había un gran escritorio de caoba, y detrás de el sentado estaba el mismo hombre de hace un momento que bailaba con la niña, pero ahora tenía una cara de preocupación, y desespero, en sus manos tenía muchas hojas que las miraba con intranquilidad, entonces las dejo encima del escritorio, yo gire mi cabeza para ver en dirección donde estaba la niña, y allí parada en la puerta me miraba, con rostro indiferente, o no sé, la verdad no podría describir su expresión, me miraban fijamente, yo volví mi mirada al hombre, y cuando lo vi tenía un arma de fuego muy antigua, la reconocía papá una vez había traído una a casa, y nos conto la historia y el avance de estas. Entonces el hombre empezó a llorar, con el arma en las manos la ubico de tal manera que se apuntara en la sien, quito el seguro y antes de jalar el gatillo, de sus ojos salieron lagrimas, y susurro "_perdóname, mi pequeña princesa pero tengo que ir con mamá_" y sin más jalo el gatillo.

-NO, PORFAVOR, NO LO HAGA- grite yo con desesperación, y muchas lagrimas caían de mis ojos, pero luego hubo una luz que se intensifico y no me dejo ver que paso después, yo seguía llorando cuando la luz se empezó a desvanecer, y lo siguiente que vi fue a la niña, esta vez tenía un vestido negro, su pelo estaba despeinado, estábamos en un pequeño cuarto de madera, estaba todo muy húmedo por las tablas rotas del techo, por donde se filtraba el agua, solo una pequeña vela daba luz a la habitación, pero esta pronto acabaría, volví mis ojos a la niña, y allí tirada en aquel, húmedo y sucio piso, estaba encogida, temblando de frio, se abrazaba a una muñeca, y entre lagrimas decía una y otra vez "_papá, papá ,no dejes, tengo miedo, papá vuelve por mí, tengo miedo_" sentí tanta pena por ella, que quise acercarme a consolarla, pero en mi sueño empecé a escuchar cómo me llamaban, pero yo seguía acercándome a la niña, cuando mi mano se acerco a rosarla, la vela se apago y todo se volvió oscuro

-Sakura, despierta- me decía mi madre, mientras me movía con cuidado, yo logre salir de mi sueño y abrí los ojos, allí a un lado de mi cama, se encontraban mi hermano, mi padre y mi madre con rostros preocupados.

-Sakura, menos mal despertaste- me dijo mi padre con preocupación, yo todavía tenía aquel sentimiento, lleno de tristeza por aquel hombre, que me levante y me arroje a abrazar a mi padre y empecé a llorar.

-Te quiero mucho, papá-le dije en medio de las lagrimas.

-yo también te quiero mi pequeña- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con ternura

-Pero que hacen todos aquí- les dije, ya alejándome de mi padre, más calmada

-Empezaste a gritar, NO TE MUERAS PAPÁ- me dijo mi madre

-Y luego algo, como **papá, papá, no dejes, tengo miedo, papá vuelve por mí, tengo miedo, **gritaste entre sueños; mi niña, yo nunca te voy a dejar te lo prometo- me dijo papá aun preocupado por lo que había dicho, pero que yo recordara nuca había pronunciado eso en mis sueños, y más por qué no era mi padre quien había muerto, así que empecé a temblar

-Oye de donde sacaste esta muñeca tan fea- me dijo touya mientras levantaba con sus dedos las muñeca, rota y casi quemada

-La encontré en el ático- dije sin dar más explicaciones, la verdad no sabía si decirles, que se la vi al fantasma de la abuela, pero que nunca la toque y menos que no sabía por qué estaba conmigo en mi cama.

-Deberías votarla esta cosa le produce pesadillas a cualquiera- me dijo mi hermano

-No… me gustaría arreglarla, si es que se puede, mamá crees que se pueda arreglar- le pregunte a mi madre, ella me miro con ternura y asintió, ellos viendo que ya estaba más calmada y decidieron retirarse

-mamá te podrías quedar conmigo esta noche- le dije con un poco de miedo, que sentía por el sueño y por la muñeca

-claro que si mi pequeña- me dijo mientras se despedía de papá y de touya y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, llego a mi cama, y se metió dentro de las cobijas conmigo, y empezó a acariciar mi cabeza, pero yo ya no tenía sueño, entonces sentí algo frio rosar en mi cuello, con más miedo que antes lleve mi mano al cuello y jale aquello que había sentido, ya entre mis dedos se encontraba el collar, aquel collar que yo había guardado en un cofre antes de dormir

-Qué bonito collar- me dijo mamá mirando lo que tenía en los dedos

-Lo encontré en el ático- le dije y deje de sostener el collar, y me dispuse a hacerme la dormida para que mamá no me preguntara mas.

Ya había amanecido, debía levantarme hoy habían clases me levante con mucho cuidado de no despertar a mamá, fui a mi escritorio y volví a guardar el collar en el cofre y lo metí en un cajón, y me dirigí a asearme, cuando volví a mi habitación mamá ya se había levantado, así que me puse mi uniforme, me peine y tendí mi cama, salí como si nada de la habitación y baja al primer piso, donde ya se encontraban mi familia desayunando, los salude, y me senté a desayunar en silencio, los demás hicieron lo mismo, termine de desayunar y me fui con mi hermano a la escuela.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, cuando terminaron Salí con prisa quería llegar a casa y subir al ático a leer que más había pasado con la abuela Sakura, llegue a mi casa, como de costumbre estaría sola, subí corriendo las escaleras hasta mi habitación, fui al cajo, saque el cofre, y para mi sorpresa este estaba vacío, el collar no se encontraba en el, busque en el piso, en el cajón, en toda la habitación, pero nada, un poco desilusionada me senté en la cama, ya que sin ese collar el libro no se abriría, entonces los pasos del ático se volvieron a escuchar, esta vez me ganaba la curiosidad, pero ya no tenía tanto miedo, fui al armario, jale la cuerda, la escalera bajo, y yo subí, ya arriba vi que el libro se encontraba abierto, justo donde había dejado de leer, y el collar se encontraba en la silla blanca, pero ella, no estaba ahí.

**Gracias**

**Notas de la autora: pues esta nota es para aclarar que el significado para quienes no sepan **

**Sien:** **La sien es la pequeña zona situada, a cada lado de la cabeza, por encima y por delante de las orejas. Es una zona de pulso para la circulación sanguínea y de puntos de flexión de los músculos faciales.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NO ME OLVIDES**

**UN NUEVO HOGAR**

No tenía intención de sentarme en la silla blanca, así que acerque un baúl grande y lo limpie, le puse unos cuantos cojines encima y decidí seguir leyendo el diario de Sakura Jones, lo tome del escritorio y empecé a leer.

_02 de enero de 1840_

_La noche había sido triste y dolorosa tenía miedo, mi padre se había ido y mi alma con él; me encontraba dormida, cuando sentí como me caí agua fría encima, entonces abrí los ojos y hay parada enfrente mío se encontraba la señora Thompson, aquella quien nos había recibido el día anterior._

_-Levántate mocosa, esto no es un palacio y tú ya no eres una princesa, así que despierta ya, que hay mucho que hacer- me dijo _

_Yo sin decir más me levante y obedecí, ella me tiro un vestido negro y unas medias negras ya rotas que olían bastante mal, un pequeño delantal que debería ser blanco pero por lo sucio era entre amarillo y gris, y un pequeño gorro con el que debíamos recogernos el pelo; me puse aquel horrible traje, y baje detrás de la señora Thompson _

_-Acá debes ganarte la comida, si no haces tu trabajo no tendrás que comer, en ciertas ocasiones vienen familias a adoptar niños así que si te comportas como una buena niña te llevarán, entiendes- me dijo, pero yo seguía en silencio, lo que pasara no me importaba y si alguien se interesaba en mi tampoco_

_Llegamos a lo que se suponía era el comedor, pero este se encontraba en la cocina, este era gris tenía dos pequeñas ventanas y una puerta en madera que daba al patio, había una gran mesa de madera con una larga silla de madera también, habían muchos niños y niñas, estaban sucios y comían con la mano algo que parecía avena, yo me acerque y me senté para poder desayunar, la mesa tenia comida regada por todos lados y por allí pasaban cucarachas, hormigas y gusanos, también tenía polvo como si nunca nadie la hubiera limpiado, los pisos también estaban sucios y se veían pasar los ratones y las cucarachas, ese primer día no pude comer de la impresión. Así que cuando todos acabaron de comer, nos levantamos de nuestro puesto y formamos una fila, la señora Thompson se acerco y nos indico a cada uno que debíamos hacer, a mi me ordeno lavar la ropa de las camas y a otra niña un poco mayor que yo, ella me dijo que cargáramos unas canastas que contenían sabanas y tendidos, pero estos parecían finos, de seda con encaje, sin entender mucho tome la gran canasta y la alce, esta pesaba mucho, pero era mi trabajo y me tocaba hacerlo, yo seguí a aquella chica, ella era alta y delgada, tenía el pelo oscuro y una piel muy blanca, por mucho debería tener 13 años cuando llegamos a lo que parecía un lago a unos cuantos metros de la casa, se inclino a empezar a sacar los tenidos para lavar en el rio sobre una gran piedra, yo imite lo mismo que ella había hecho pero no sabía qué hacer la verdad nunca había hecho este tipo de cosas, entonces empecé a frotar con fuerza sobre una piedra puntiaguda_

_-Oye, no que estás haciendo, eso no se hace así- grito la chica con un tono de alarma, pero yo no entendía por qué me lo decía_

_-Mocosa estúpida pero que has hecho-Grito tras de mi la señora Thompson, pero yo seguía sin entender de que hablaban, entonces ella me quito la cobija de las manos, la cual tenía un gran roto ya que se había rasgado con la piedra, sin más me jalo hasta la casa, pero antes de entrar me tiro al piso, luego me rasgo la parte de atrás del vestido para que la espalda quedara un poco descubierta y me echo un baldado de agua fría._

_-Haber si así aprendes a hacer correctamente las cosas, niña estúpida-me grito, mientras levantaba una gran rama con su mano, y la estampaba contra mi espalda_

_-NO, SEÑORA THOMPSON, POR FAVOR-gritaba con desesperacion y lagrimas, cada golpe era más fuerte_

_-TIENES QUE ENTENDER LO QUE HAS HECHO MOCOSA, ESTE TENDIDO VALE MAS QUE TU- volvió a gritar mientras volvía a pegarme más fuerte_

_-POR FAVOR, NO LO VUELVO A HACER- _

_-CLARO QUE NO LO VOLVERAS A HACER, DESPUES DE ESTO APRENDERAS LA LECCION-dijo, y siguió golpeándome más fuerte, el dolor era insoportable, sentía como se reventaba mi piel cada vez que daba un golpe, lo peor era que como el agua estaba fría la había dejado más sensible, y llego el momento en que deje de gritar y solo lloraba por el dolor desee morir, así podría estar con mi familia pero no, ella siguió golpeando hasta que la rama se quebró en dos, entonces me tomo del pelo con fuerza y me obligo a levantarme, me jalo por toda la casa hasta llevarme al ático donde dormía y me arrojo fuerte contra el piso de madera_

_-Hoy no habrá comida para ti- me dijo, y luego salió cerrando la puerta tras de si_

_Había llorado tanto y tenía la espalda acalambrada por los golpes, empezaba a sentir frio pero me quede allí tirada en el piso inmóvil, no sé cuánto tiempo dure allí, pero ya no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni felicidad, ni rencor, nada, estaba vacía, entonces cuando estaba decidida a sumirme más en mi vacio interior escuche como la puerta se abría pero no tenía intención de ver a la señora Thompson así que si venía a pegarme, que hiciera lo que quisiera a mi ya ni la vida me importaba; pero para sorpresa mía no era la señora Thompson sino la chica con la que lavaba la ropa de cama hoy, ella traía unas cobijas en los brazos y un balde, se acerco hasta mi cama y la limpio, y puso las cobijas, me ayudo a levantarme y me acostó de espalda, y con un trapo húmedo empezó a limpiar mis heridas_

_-Porque no me dijiste que no sabias hacerlo-me dijo, su voz era suave y dulce parecía que cantara, pero aun así yo seguía hay inmóvil y en silencio, y ella seguía limpiando mis heridas con mucha delicadeza_

_-Mi nombre es Tomoyo- prosiguió hablándome y limpiándome_

_-Llevo aquí desde que nací mis padres, me dejaron en la puerta en una canasta- ella seguía hablándome mientras limpiaba mis heridas, yo aparentaba no prestarle atención, pero la verdad estaba muy agradecida con ella, entonces sin querer me limpio muy fuerte una herida profunda y eso me dolió haciéndome gritar del dolor_

_-Ahh, cuidado por favor- le dije amablemente, la verdad le estaba muy agradecida por lo que estaba haciendo que entendía que no lo hiciera con intensión_

_-Oye sabes hablar, pensé que eras muda- me dijo con un tono de burla en su hermosa voz, pero aun así continuo suavemente limpiando_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto, yo la mire pensaba no hablar durante el resto de mi vida, pero esta chica había sido muy amable_

_-Sakura, Sakura Jones, gracias-le respondí_

_-No te preocupes, me siento un poco culpable si hubiera estado más pendiente me habría dado cuenta a tiempo, y te hubiera ayudado-_

_-Nunca había tenido que lavar, por eso no sé cómo hacerlo, pero porque son tan finos esos tendidos si este sitio no parece tener dinero para tener algo así- le pregunte_

_-Es porque no son de este sitio, son de las grandes casas que pagan por que nosotros lavemos, traen acá siempre los vestidos y los tendidos, algunas veces tenemos que ir a las casas grandes a hacer los trabajos de sirvientas, así es como la señora Thompson gana dinero- me respondió, seguimos hablando durante mucho tiempo ella me contaba cómo eran las cosas en el orfanato, y lo que teníamos que hacer, prometió enseñarme para que no volviera a pasar, cuando termino de limpiar mis herida se retiro, pues tenía trabajo que hacer y si la señora Thompson la pillaba allí la golpearía igual que a mi._

_El resto de ese horrible primer día que no sería el último; la pase encerrada sin comer, ni beber nada, sola, adolorida y con hambre, me levante con mucho cuidado a buscar a sofie, la abrase y me acosté de nuevo en la cama, me encogí y empecé a llorar nuevamente pero no era por el dolor de la espalda si no por mi padre, llore toda la noche nuevamente hasta que me quede dormida._

_A la mañana siguiente la señora Thompson llego y me despertó bruscamente, esta vez cuando baje a desayunar tenía tanta hambre que no pude resistirme y empecé a mirar si habían cubiertos para comer, pero no los habían por eso los niños también comían con las manos, cuando me fije en mi avena tenía varios gusanos y moscas, pero haber tenido un día sin comida, haber sido golpeada y por haber llorado toda la noche, tenía mucha hambre y esto era lo único que había, así que sin renegar más me comí todo lo que había en mi plato, la avena era insípida y de lo otro no decidí pensar mucho en eso._

_El trabajo de hoy era limpiar todo el orfanato, a mi me toco los pasillos, los barrí y trapee todo este lugar estaba sucio limpie telarañas, polvo, trabaje todo el día después del desayuno no hubo más comida para nadie, no hasta la noche, nos dieron un pedazo de pan y agua; cansada y con las manos llenas de llagas por el trabajo de hoy fui a mi ático, ya allí me quite el vestido negro y me puse mi camisón, tome a sofie y me acosté adormir, del cansancio que tenia por el arduo trabajo de hoy no pude llorar, las lagrimas ya no salían._

_Las semanas transcurrieron cada día era peor que el anterior siempre había algo que hacer, y a medida que aprendía, la señora Thompson aumentaba mis tareas ya ni los gusanos, ni las hormigas y menos las cucarachas, en el comedor me atormentaban, siempre terminaba tan cansada y con tanta hambre que comía lo que había, nunca llegue a pensar que valoraría tanto la comida, cuando estaba con mi padre solo comía lo que se me daba la gana, o solo lo que me gustaba pero ahora era cualquier cosa así eso incluyera cucarachas. _

_Tomoyo había sido la única que se había acercado a mi desde que había llegado, ella se había convertido en mi única amiga, eso era lo único soportable de estar ahí, un día ella decidió venir a dormir conmigo en el ático para que no estuviera mas sola, así que a medida que pasaba el tiempo nuestro lazo de amistad crecía mas, un día la señora Thompson nos dijo a Tomoyo y a mí que hoy nos llevaría a la casa de los Darcy una de las familias más adineradas, que iban a hacer una recepción y necesitaban más sirviente que ayudaran con la limpieza de toda la casa, así que sin decir más nos llevo hasta allí, esta era una gran mansión de tres pisos, y muy grande tenía muchos salones, estaba llena de esculturas, cuadros tenía varios pianos, todos en alas diferentes ,la casa tenia tonos blancos, y grandes puertas en madera tallada s nosotras entramos por la cocina_

_**-**_**Sakura estás aquí- **grito mi madre, mientras asomaba su cabeza por el ático

-Si mamá, ya bajo- le respondí, la verdad estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no me había dado cuenta de que hora era y ya era tarde, así que decidí parar hasta ahí la lectura, cerré el libro y lo puse en el escritorio, y me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de salir

-Sakura espera- me dijo la voz de una chica, yo me gire lentamente en dirección al sonido y ella estaba ahí parada, entonces me lazo algo, yo lo atrape y cuando baje la mirada para ver que tenia era el collar de corazón, entonces rápidamente levante la vista para preguntarle porque pero ella ya no estaba, sin más baje del ático y fui hasta el primer piso donde se encontraba mi madre

Ya era hora de la cena y como siempre habíamos cenado todos en familia, papá había comentado que pronto tendría que irse a una excavación, mamá hizo pequeños pucheros diciéndole a papá que no quería que se fuera, touya dijo que iría con papá, terminamos de cenar sin llegar a mencionar lo acontecido esos días, así que me despedí de mi familia y subí a mi habitación había pasado toda la tarde leyendo el diario que no había hecho los deberes, ya allí me puse mi pijama, y empecé a hacer las tareas, cuando las termine me dirigí a dormir, esa noche volví a soñar, pero esta vez era yo traía un vestido negro , con un delantal blanco y un sombrero en tela, que recogía todo mi cabello, me encontraba trapeando un gran salón, cuando una puerta se abrió y de ella salió un hermosa niña esta era rubia, de ojos azules, piel blanca y tenía el pelo ondulado, con un moño atrás, traía un hermoso vestido blanco con encajes y cintas de tono rosado, me miro despectivamente y paso por donde había ya limpiado, dejando rastro de las huellas de sus zapatos que traían tierra, así que volví a limpiar todo el salón, y cuando termine me dirigí a un gran comedor donde empecé a limpiar la vajilla esta era muy bonita, blanca, de porcelana y estaba pintada, entonces acomode las tazas en una bandeja y me dirigí a ponerla en un hermoso estante de madera, estaba pasando la vajilla a este sitio cuando la misma niña entro con varias mujeres, hice una reverencia y seguí haciendo mi trabajo, entonces cuando pasaban todas yo también pase, la niña rubia puso su pie haciéndome caer, con la poca vajilla que me quedaba por acomodar, la señora quien por el rostro y la expresión que puso debería ser la señora de esa gran mansión, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a mí.

-Eres una estúpida, mocosa estúpida- me grito mientras me abofeteaba una y otra vez, pero yo no lloraba, no decía nada, mi rostro era inexpresivo, no sé en qué momento todo se volvió oscuro y cambiamos de lugar, porque ahora estaba en el patio de una vieja casa y ya era de noche, y llovía mucho, yo me encontraba arrodillada y enfrente había una señora tenía en sus manos una vara larga de madera, y entonces me empezó a golpear fuerte, sentía como mi piel se desgarraba con cada golpe, y temblaba por el frio yo empecé a llorar desde el primer latigazo, y a gritar "no me pegue, por favor no lo haga no fue mi culpa, por favor" pero ella seguia pegandome muy fuerte, cuando porfin termino me dejo alli sangrando, y llorando debajo de la lluvia.

gracias


	4. Chapter 4

**NO ME OLVIDES**

**LOS LI**

Desperté asustada que había sido eso, porque yo estaba en esa casa, porque me veía a mi misma en el puesto de Sakura, me levante de mi cama asustada por aquel sueño, cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi espalda así que decidí mirar que era eso y pase mi mano por aquel sitio donde dolía y me di cuenta de que la camisa de mi pijama estaba rota, y mi espalda húmeda, así que pase mi mano por donde dolía, cuando mire mi mano me di cuenta que tenía sangre, así que me asuste mas fui y encendí la luz de mi habitación, fui directamente al espejo para verme mejor y hay en mi espalda estaban las marcas de los latigazos, pero el reflejo del espejo me mostraba tal y como estaba vestida en mi sueño, aquella figura del espejo tenia unos ojos triztes y de alli empezaba a salir una lagrima, me acerque mas al espejo y con mi mano derecha intente tocarla pero ella se alejo de mi y la figura del espejo desaparecio con mucho cuidado baje por agua y me limpie las heridas para que mis padres no las vieran, me cambie de pijama y volví a dormir, a la mañana siguiente cuando me levante para ir a la escuela ya no tenía dolor, ni cicatrices, pero la pijama si estaba rota lo que me confirmaba que eso no había sido solo un sueño.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente a excepción de cuando me quede dormida en la clase de matemáticas y es que tenía mucho sueño, todas estas noches no había podido dormir bien y la clase de matemáticas no es que fuera mi preferida tantos ejercicios y números me producían sueño, el profesor me regaño y me mando a hacer el doble de ejercicios que a los demás, mi mejor amiga tomoyo, que tenia la misma edad que yo, era de tez blanca y pelo negro y ojos azules, me pregunto varias veses que como estaba y yo le asegure que bien no le podia contar mis sueños, cuando acabo la clase volví a mi casa, como ya se hacía costumbre subí al segundo piso y de allí al ático; ya allí en la silla blanca estaba ella sentada, pero hoy no lloraba mostraban nostalgia, entonces volteo su rostro hacia a mí y me señalo el baúl con cojines y el libro enzima, yo ya no tenía miedo de ella, pero aun así me seguía inquietando que en mis sueños viviera lo mismo que ella, sin más me senté en el baúl y tome el libro y empecé a leer

**03 de enero de 1840**

_Después de que entramos a la cocina nos hicieron ponernos los uniformes de la servidumbre, eran negros, el cuello, los puños, el delantal y el gorro en tela eran blanco; nos pusimos eso y la señora Wells que era la ama de llaves de la gran mansión nos asigno nuestros oficios, a mi me mando al ala norte de la casa tenía que limpiar el estudio, la sala del té, los pasillos de toda la zona, y muchas otras cosas más, empecé limpiando el estudio, los pasillos, cuando entre al gran salón, tenía varias pinturas y esculturas pero no tenia muebles, limpie cada pedazo de la sala, había terminado de limpiar los pisos y me disponía a pasar a la siguiente sala cuando la puerta que daba al jardín se abrió y dejo entrar a una niña, tenía más o menos mi misma edad, era rubia, y su cabello liso y largo que era cogido con un moño blanco, su vestido era blanco, con encajes y cintas de tono rosa, ella me vio los mas despectivamente posible con esos hermosos ojos azules y paso por toda la sala, de una lado a otro, y como venia del jardín sus zapatos estaban llenos de tierra así mismo dejo todo el piso sucio y luego salió del gran salón con una pequeña sonrisa, yo me fije en el piso el cual había quedado total mente sucio, así que nuevamente volví a limpiar toda la sala, cuando por fin termine pase a la siguiente, esta era una gran sala con sus sillas en tono blanco y azul tenía un gran piano de cola blanco, y una gran stand de cristal y madera donde se guardaban los juegos de té de porcelana, limpie toda la sala y deje para el final los juegos de té, los saque con mucho cuidado y los puse en una pequeña mesa, los estaba limpiando uno por uno, y luego los pasaba con mucho cuidado a su sitio correspondiente, estaba en eso cuando a esta sala entro la señora Darcy, con sus invitadas para tomar té y con ellas entro la niña de antes, los que significaba que era la señorita de la casa, yo hice una reverencia y ellas me ignoraron, entonces cuando iban cruzando y yo pase con cuidado a poner el último juego, entonces la señorita Darcy me puso el pie haciéndome caer, y conmigo el juego de vajilla que llevaba conmigo, por supuesto esta se quebró, entonces sentí como me tomaban del pelo con fuerza y me levantaban, bruscamente_

_-Eres una estúpida, mocosa idiota- me grito la señora Darcy, mientras me abofeteaba una y otra vez, pero yo no llore, ni dije nada, creo que eso hubiera empeorado las cosas, entonces la señora Wells entro y la señora Darcy le conto lo sucedido, entonces la señora Wells me tomo de la oreja, y me jalo hasta la cocina, allá volvió a abofetearme y espero a que llegara la señora Thompson, allí le conto lo sucedido y la señora Thompson me miro fríamente, nos ordeno a Tomoyo y a mi ponernos nuestra ropa y nos fuimos caminado al orfanato, de camino empezó a llover, cuando llegamos ella apresuro el paso y entro primero, el señor Thompson salió y no me dejo entrar me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta el jardín allí me dejo un buen rato hasta que me mojara totalmente por la lluvia y empezaba a oscurecer, entonces salió la señora Thompson con una gran vara en la mano_

_-No por favor señora Thompson, no fue mi culpa- le suplique, pero ella no le importo y me rasgo el vestido dejando mi espalda expuesta a la lluvia y empezó a golpearme fuertemente otra vez_

_Suplique pero la señora Thompson no le importo me golpeo durante mucho tiempo, no me dolían los golpes pero si la crueldad con la que me trataban y luego me ordeno quedarme allí, cerró la puerta del orfanato y me dejo allí toda la noche, de una noche fría y lluviosa, solo hasta el amanecer volvió a abrirme la puerta para que entrara, y subiera a mi habitación, ya allí Tomoyo me ayudo, a cambiarme y a limpiar mis heridas, ese día no recibí nada de comer._

_Después de eso los días siguieron iguales, aunque ya las cosas no me molestaban tenia a Tomoyo, y me llevaba mejor con los otros niños todos nos ayudábamos mutuamente como una familia, el tiempo paso y me acostumbre a los trabajos, cada tres meses como había dicho la señora Thompson iban señores y se llevaban a los niños, se supone que cuando te adoptan debes estar feliz porque tendrás un hogar mejor, pero no los niños hacían hasta lo imposible por no irse, nunca entendí el porqué y Tomoyo no me decía mucho, y así pasaron tres años y la vida era igual pero hacia mi trabajo mejor, y habíamos limpiado el comedor, Tomoyo y yo arreglamos el ático de tal manera que pareciera un hogar, yo volví a contar historias y los otros niños venían al ático a media noche a escucharme._

Estaba concentrada leyendo el diario cuando el teléfono sonó, deje el libro en la mesa y salí del ático corriendo, cuando conteste era mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo Daidouji, que me invitaba a ver una película este sábado, sin más acepte hace mucho que no salía con mi amiga, así que este fin de semana me quedaría en casa de mi tía Sonomi, cuando termine de hablar me dispuse a hacer la cena hoy era mi turno, cuando llego la noche mis padres llegaron, y como siempre cenamos juntos, yo le pedí permiso a mi mamá para ir donde Tomoyo y ella acepto, conversamos un buen rato y enseguida me despedí y subí a terminar mis tareas, cuando las termine me puse mi pijama y me acosté a dormir esa noche volví a soñar pero no vi rostros solo escuche voces, y una de ella era de una muchacha muy dulce, y lloraba, la voz se me hacia conocida pero no podía recordar de quien era

-_No quiero que te vayas Sakura- decía la voz quien se escuchaba quebrada por el llanto_

_-No me quiero ir tomy, eres mi única familia- decía la otra voz que según diría era Sakura jones _

_-Alístate mocosa el señor Li te ha escogido a ti, no le hagas perder el tiempo- Dijo una tercera voz_

_-No tomy no me quiero ir, no quiero irme, que va a pasar conmigo,-_

_-No me olvides Sakura, y se muy valiente por favor- decía la voz dulce, que aun seguía llorando_

_-Yo nunca te olvidare, además si salgo de acá puede que más adelante consiga dinero, y podamos irnos a un lugar mejor, te prometo que volveré por ti-dijo Sakura_

_-Entonces quiero que lleves esto contigo- dijo la voz dulce_

_-¿Qué es eso tomy, de donde has sacado ese collar?- _

_-Lo llevaba puesto el día que me dejaron en la puerta, este collar en forma de corazón es lo único que me dejo mi familia antes de dejarme aquí, y quiero que tu lo tengas Sakura, así el día que vuelvas por mí, me lo devolverás- dijo _

_-Yo volveré por ti tomy te lo prometo, y el día en que nos volvamos a ver te regresare el collar y por fin estaremos juntas-_

En mi sueño la única imagen que se vio fue el del collar, que no era más que el mismo que se utilizaba para abrir el libro, pero este traía un escudo grabado en la parte de arriba, después de eso solo escuche mas llanto de la voz dulce que gritaba una y otra vez _**Sakura no me olvides, por favor no me olvides**_. A la mañana siguiente me levante ya era fin de semana y hoy pasaría la noche con mi mejor amiga, así que me levante, me bañe, me vestí y arregle mi habitación y baje a desayunar, estaba muy feliz quería mucho a Tomoyo, pues como ya he mencionado somos primas, pues mi mamá y la mamá de Tomoyo son hermanas, aunque mi mamá me conto que tía Sonomi nunca pudo tener hijos por eso adopto a Tomoyo cuando tenía cinco años, y yo la conocí a los 6 en el jardín, los niños solían burlarse de ella por ser adoptada, pero a mí nunca me importo y siempre la defendí y desde entonces somos inseparables, termine mi desayuno y subí a terminar con mi maleta.

Tomoyo vivía en una gran mansión, ya que mi tía Sonomi tenía una gran empresa que fabricaba juguetes. A Tomoyo le gustaba diseñar trajes nuevos y hacérmelos medir para luego tomarme fotos, tenía una colección entera, me paso un traje de muñeca para que me lo midiera, estaba en eso cuando ella se quedo mirándome.

-Pasa algo tomy- le pregunte por su mirada

-Nunca te había visto ese collar- me pregunto señalando el collar de Sakura jones

-A lo encontré en el ático, era de mi tataratatarabuela- le dije sin mucha importancia, pero ella seguía viéndolo detenidamente

-Sakura me lo dejas ver, por favor- me dijo, yo me quite el collar y se lo pase, ella lo miro una y otra vez buscando

-Tomoyo que pasa- le pregunte y ella corrió hasta uno de sus armarios y saco un cofre y de ahí un collar parecido

-Es que se parecen mucho solo que este no tiene un escudo- me dijo ella mostrándome los collares, y efectivamente se parecían solo que en el collar de Tomoyo había un escudo, en la parte superior

-Qué bonito collar y si se parecen, pero el tuyo de donde lo sacaste- le pregunte la verdad era extraño y yo había soñado con ese collar, pero no sabía si decirle lo de la abuela Sakura jones

-Me lo dio mi verdadera madre antes de morir, pero buenos Sakura solo se parecen cierto no son iguales- me dijo mientras dejaba su collar en el cofre y volvíamos a lo de los trajes

Ella tomo muchas fotos y fueron muchos trajes los que me hizo medirme eso fue una verdadera sesión fotográfica, cuando llego la noche estaba tan cansada que nos acostamos a dormir de inmediato, por supuesto como siempre yo dormiría en la habitación de Tomoyo con ella

* * *

(Escena en la que habla Sakura jones)

Esta noche hay algo importante hoy Sakura va a ir a la casa de una amiga, y por fin espero encontrarla y devolverle aquello que prometí, siempre desde que salí de aquel lugar nunca la olvide y cuando por fin volví por ella ya no estaba.

Todo el día se la han pasado jugando, a medirse trajes no puedo creer que ni en la otra vida allá cambiado, seguí observándolas jugar todo el día hasta que por fin la noche llego y cuando la luna llena llego a lo más alto del cielo, del cofre salió un collar

-PERDONAME, POR HABER TARDADO TANTO- le dije a la figura que se empezaba a formar, era una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y largos, una piel blanca y unos ojos azules

-NO YO FUI QUIEN NO PUDO ESPERAR, PERO POR FIN ESTAREMOS JUNTAS- me dijo la voz de mi amiga, mi familia, cuanto había soñado para volverla a ver

-TE FUI A BUSCAR PERO TU YA NO ESTABAS- le dije mientras me acerba para abrasarla

-YA NO IMPORTA, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE TU NO ME OLVIDASTE- me dijo mientras de sus hermosos ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas

-NUNCA, NUNCA TE OLVIDE TOMOYO, ES HORA DE QUE TE DEVUELVA TU COLLAR- le dije mientras la abrasaba

-NO QUEDATELO ADEMAS, NECESITO TU AYUDA, ELLAS NOS NECESITAN- dijo mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo y a Sakura, cuando tomo el collar de Sakura este empezó a brillar y se puso mas dorado, entonces coloco el otro collar a Tomoyo

-SAKURA NOSOTRAS SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTAS, Y ME ALEGRA VOLVERNOS A ENCONTRAR-

-YO TAMBIEN ESTOY FELIZ DE VOLVERTE A VER- le dije

* * *

Esa noche no soñé pero sentí una paz interior y no sé porque, cuando desperté Tomoyo parecía un poco asustada

-que pasa tomy- le pregunte acercándome a ella

-Es que yo guarde este collar en el cofre y amanecí con el Sakura, últimamente pasa mucho y además tengo sueños extraños donde me veo a mi misma en una época diferente, tengo miedo Sakura no se qué hacer- me dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

Viendo como estaba mi amiga de mal, decidí contarle todo con respecto al diario y a las apariciones de la abuela, la muñeca y los sueños, Tomoyo quedo muy sorprendida, entonces saque de mi maleta el diario para mostrárselo y cuando lo iba a abrir con ella vimos que mi collar había cambiado y ahora se notaba el escudo en la parte de arriba dejándolo exactamente igual al de Tomoyo.


End file.
